Let it snow
by DoctorGeet
Summary: Pre 3x09. The Glee kids get snowed in, so Kurt and Blaine decide to cheer everyone up. Sorry for any mistakes: I wrote this before the episode and tried to fix it. And yes, I'm aware it's kind of late. Klaine.


"It won't open!"

"Well push harder!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can! It won't budge!" These were the assorted yells that echoed round Mckinley one December evening. The only people in the school were the Glee Club, the band, and a handful of teachers as it was the last day of school before the holidays.

Oh, and they were snowed in.

"There is NO way I'm staying in the freaking school for Hannukah!" Puck growled. Rachel nodded.

"Mr Schue, there has to be some way out! What about my Christmas Special?" Mr Schue sighed.

"I don't know guys. We're in pretty deep. Figgins has phoned the emergency services, but it could be hours until they find us." Quinn threw her hands up in the air.

"Perfect!" She growled. Puck rolled his eyes and moved forward to console her, but instead she turned on her heel and strutted off. Mr Schuester sighed and turned to the rest of the ensemble.

"Okay guys, everyone stays in the choir room. Shelby, can you go fetch Quinn?" Shelby looked a little alarmed at this, but nodded her head regardless, and rushed off. The rest piled into the choir room.

"Well this sucks, what do we do now?" Mike sighed, slouching in his chair. Mr Schue clapped his hands together and grinned.  
>"Well, I can think of something!" The Glee Club cheered and catcalled as everyone clicked, except Brittany.<p>

"I don't get it, what are we doing?" She whispered to Santana, who rolled her eyes with a grin and whispered back,

"Singing, Britt."

Meanwhile, Kurt, who had been texting his Dad to tell him about the problem at the back of the room, lifted his head up, smiling.

"Mr Schue? If I may..." Mr Schue nodded.

"Go ahead, Kurt." Kurt made his way to the front of the room, grabbing Blaine's hand as he did so and pulling him along as well.  
>"We wanted to save this for the Christmas special, but I think we all need it now. Also, the song seems appropriate for our current situation." He nodded to Brad and the band, who instantly started a jazzy, upbeat tune. Blaine started singing, his voice echoing through the room:<p>

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since there's no place to go_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow!_

The whole room burst into laughter at the irony of the situation, and clapping, started by an offbeat Sugar, grew louder in the room as Kurt started singing the next verse:

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I brought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow!_

The boys started dancing around each other as Blaine joined Kurt for the next verse:

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm,_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm!_

They alternated their voices for the last part:

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbying,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it-_

_Let it snow, doo-do-doloodo!_

As the boys finished the lyrics and started vocalizing, Mike grabbed Brittany's hand and the pair started a bout of improvised dancing, perfectly in sync with each other and the singing boys. In a matter of seconds, everyone was on the floor dancing, even Artie, who was being spun round by Puck. Quinn and Shelby came back and were greeted by the sight of around 20 dancing teenagers, plus a Mr Schue. They were quickly pulled into the group, and after a few beats of nothing but voaclizing and dancing, Blaine started singing again, with Kurt harmonizing.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since there's no place to go,_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow!_

The boys switched roles as Kurt sung the same verse with Blaine harmonizing.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since there's no place to go,_

_Let it snow let it snow let it snow!_

Mike stopped dancing with Brittany and led Sugar centre stage, who, sensing the opportunity to be in the spotlight, started up a clumsy dance routine with him, smiling all the while.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I brought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let it snow!_

The atmosphere was magic. Even with the things that had gone on in the school term, Quinn's drama with Shelby, Puck and Beth, Kurt and Rachel's battle to get into NYADA, Finn's college troubles and his fights with Blaine; Even with all that had happened, they were laughing and dancing together. One big, happy family.

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm,_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

_Then all the way home I'll be warm!_

At this point, Blaine had somehow climbed onto the piano and was receiving glares from a peeved Brad, and the couple finished off the song:

_And my dear, we're still goodbying,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let it snow, let it snow,_

_Let it snow! Let it snow!_

_Oh let it snow!_

_Oh let it snow!_

After a final blast from the bass band, everyone erupted into cheers as Blaine slid off the piano and pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." He whispered as they pulled away. Kurt smiled lovingly.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine."


End file.
